Trade Paperback Collections
Hellboy and associated comics have been extensively collected in over 20 trade paperbacks. The trade paperbacks often contain additional story material not previously published; sometimes this is the presence of a new short story, or a new epilogue, other times this is simply a few new pages in a story. Trades also generally contain additional art, either in the form of a Gallery or a Sketchbook. In general each story is collected with a short text introduction containing background information on its creation. Hellboy Vol. 1 Seed of Destruction First published in October 1994, this volume collects; *''Seed of Destruction'' #1-4 *The short story from San Diego Comic Con Comics #2 *The mini-comic from The Comic Buyer's Guide #1070 The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Robert Bloch *a small collection of early Hellboy sketches *a Gallery featuring art by; Simon Bisley, Mike Allred, Art Adams, Frank Miller, Fred Blanchard and Gary Gianni Vol. 2 Wake the Devil First published in June 1997 this volume collects; *''Wake the Devil'' #1-5 with a new epilogue published here for the first time The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Alan Moore *a Gallery featuring art by; Bruce Timm, P. Craig Russell, Derek Thompson, Dave Cooper, Jay Stephens and Oliver Vatine Vol. 3 The Chained Coffin and Others First published in August 1998, this volume collects; * "The Corpse" * "The Iron Shoes" * "The Baba Yaga," published here for the first time * "A Christmas Underground" * "The Chained Coffin" * "The Wolves of Saint August," including additional pages * Almost Colossus #1-2, with additional pages published here for the first time The volume also contains; *an Introduction by P. Craig Russell *a Gallery featuring art by; Kevin Nowlan, Matt Smith, Duncan Fegredo, Dave Johnson, Thierry Robin and B. C. Boyer Vol. 4 The Right Hand of Doom First published in April 2000, this volume collects; *"Pancakes" *"The Nature of the Beast" *"King Vold," published here for the first time *"Heads" *"Goodbye Mister Tod" *"The Vârcolac," expanded and redrawn *"The Right Hand of Doom" *''Box Full of Evil'' #1-2, with a new 4 page epilogue The volume also contains a 19 page Sketchbook Vol. 5 Conqueror Worm First published in February 2002, this volume collects; *''Conqueror Worm'' #1-5, with a new 9 page epilogue The volume also contains; *an Introduction by Guillermo del Toro *a 5 page Sketchbook Vol. 6 Strange Places First published in August 2006, this volume collects; *''The Third Wish'' #1-2 *''The Island'' #1-2, with a new 6 page epilogue The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Gary Gianni * an 8 page unused opening for The Island * an unused alternative version of The Island pages 13-19 * 4 pages of sketches Vol. 7 The Troll Witch and Others First published in October 2007, this volume collects; *"The Penanggalan" with two changed panels *"The Hydra and the Lion" *"The Troll Witch" *"The Vampire of Prague," published here for the first time *"Dr. Carp's Experiment" *"The Ghoul" *''Makoma'' #1-2 The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Walter Simonson * an 11 page Sketchbook Vol. 8 Darkness Calls First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Darkness Calls #1-6, with two new epilogues of 4 and 7 pages The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Jane Yolen * a 15 page Sketchbook by Duncan Fegredo and Mike Mignola Vol. 9 The Wild Hunt First published in March 2010, this volume collects; * The Wild Hunt #1-8 The volume also contains; * an Introduction by Mark Chadbourn * a 12 page Sketchbook by Duncan Fegredo and Mike Mignola Vol. 10 The Crooked Man and Others First published in June 2010, this volume collects; * The Crooked Man #1-3 * They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships * "The Mole" * In The Chapel of Moloch This collection was first mentioned by Scott Allie in the Hellmail of The Bride of Hell. The Art of Hellboy Published in March of 2003, this book brings together a large collection of Hellboy related art. Included among the work are the one page promotional strip "Hi, my name's Hellboy" and the original version of "The Vârcolac." Masks and Monsters Scheduled for release on October 20, 2010http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/17-181/Hellboy-Masks-and-Monsters-tpb this volume will contain the following out of continuity crossovers; *''Batman Hellboy Starman'' #1-2 *''Ghost/Hellboy Special'' #1-2 Uncollected These Hellboy and related stories are not currently collected; * "How Koshchei Became Deathless" * "Baba Yaga's Feast" * The Bride of Hell * Hellboy in Mexico B.P.R.D. Vol. 1 The Hollow Earth and Other Stories First published in January 2003, this volume collects; * Hollow Earth #1-3 * "B.P.R.D." a 3 page teaser * "Lobster Johnson: The Killer in My Skull" * "Abe Sapien: Abe Sapien vs. Science" * Abe Sapien: Drums of the Dead The volumes also contains a 9 page Sketchbook by Mike Mignola and Ryan Sook Vol. 2 The Soul of Venice and Other Stories First published in August 2004, this volume collects; * The Soul of Venice * Dark Waters * Night Train * There's Something Under My Bed * "Another Day at the Office," published here for the first time The volumes also contains a 13 page Sketchbook Vol. 3 A Plague of Frogs First published in February 2005, this volume collects; * Plague of Frogs #1-5 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 8 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 4 The Dead First published in September 2005, this volume collects; * The Dead #1-5 * "Born Again" The volumes also contains; * an Introduction by John Arcudi * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * an 11 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 5 The Black Flame First published in July 2006, this volume collects; * The Black Flame #1-6 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 6 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 6 The Universal Machine First published in January 2007, this volume collects; * The Universal Machine #1-5 The volumes also contains; * an Afterword by Mike Mignola * a 7 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis Vol. 7 The Garden of Souls First published in January 2008, this volume collects; * The Garden of Souls #1-5 The volume also contains; *an Afterward by John Arcudi *a 13 page Sketchbook by Guy Davis and Mike Mignola Vol. 8 Killing Ground First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Killing Ground #1-5 Vol. 9 1946 First published in November 2008, this volume collects; * 1946 #1-5 * "Bishop Olek's Devil" Vol. 10 The Warning Part One of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in April 2009, this volume collects; * "Out of Reach" * The Warning #1-5 The volume also contains a 4 page Sketchbook Vol. 11 The Black Goddess Part Two of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in November 2009, this volume collects; * The Black Goddess #1-5 The volumes also contains; * A 13 page Sketchbook * "Latchkey Memories from Crab Point" by Guy Davis, a 3 page article about his 'memories' of watching a Lobster Johnson TV show as a child. Vol. 12 War on Frogs First published in April 2010, this volume collects; * War on Frogs #1-4 * "Revival" with 8 new story pages at the beginning The volume also contains; * an 8 page Sketchbook [The stories are reprinted in a different order than originally published. They are collected here in the following order; War on Frogs #1, "Revival," War on Frogs #2, #4 and #3] Vol. 13 1947 Scheduled for release on July 21, 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-995/B-P-R-D-1947-TPB this volume will collect; * 1947 #1-5 * "And What Shall I Find There" King of Fear Scheduled for release on November 17, 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/16-484/B-P-R-D-King-of-Fear-tpb this volume will collect; * King of Fear #1-5 Uncollected These B.P.R.D. stories are not currently collected; * The Ectoplasmic Man * "And What Shall I Find There" (collected in MySpace Dark Horse Presents Volume 4) (scheduled for collection) * 1947 #1-5 (scheduled for collection) * King of Fear #1-5 (scheduled for collection) Abe Sapien Vol. 1 The Drowning First published in September 2008, this volume collects; * The Drowning #1-5 Uncollected These Abe Sapien stories are not currently collected; * The Haunted Boy * The Abyssal Plain #1-2 (still being published) Lobster Johnson Vol. 1 The Iron Prometheus First published in June 2008, this volume collects; * The Iron Prometheus #1-5 Uncollected All currently published Lobster Johnson stories are collected at this time. Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Vol. 1 In the Service of Angels First published in April 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-967/Witchfinder-In-the-Service-of-Angels-TPB this volume collects; * In the Service of Angels #1-5 * "Murderous Intent" * Henry Hood in "The Burial of Katharine Baker" The volume also contains; * A 2 page afterword by Mike Mignola * A 10 page sketchbook by Ben Stenbeck and Mike Mignola Uncollected All currently published Sir Edward Grey stories are collected at this time. References Category:Comics